Cosmos Outer Space by tATu
by PorcelainDoll304
Summary: I made a music video for the song Outer Space by tATu. Yulia finds a familarlooking space girl...but will she stay, or return to her planet? YuLena. Slash warning.


A/N: This is my idea for a music video for the amazing Cosmos (Outer Space) by tATu. I don't own Lena or Yulia, this just came to me while listening to the song. The link to the version of the song that inspired me is on my profile (or will be soon).

_Song begins. Calm and peaceful view of the sky at night. Slowly at first, then very quickly, it zoom upward and lands on a spaceship. Lena, dressed as an alien in a black jacket with silver clasps and a very short black and silver skirt with matching boots, is piloting the spaceship. Her hair is in sort of a Princess Leia style, but her skin and hair aren't changed. She seems very relaxed and calm, like she's sure nothing can go wrong. Her fingers drum on the half-moon steering wheel and she casually flips switches on and off. The lyrics begin as the inside of the inside of the spaceship begins flashing bright red. You see Lena grab a walkie-talkie. Though all you hear is the lyrics, you clearly see her mouth something._

Lena: I have a problem!

_There is obviously no answer, and she slams it down. Through the window of the spaceship, you can see the spaceship flying towards a green, blue, and white planet. Lena looks panicked as she presses buttons. Once again, you can clearly see Lena mouth something behind the lyrics._

Lena: I'm going to crash!

_The spaceship gains speed as it flies toward the planet. Lena squeezes her eyes closed and tries to pilot the spaceship with no response. Flash to Earth. Yulia is walking down the sidewalk, dressed in the signature schoolgirl uniform, the skirt a green plaid to match the tie. The shirt is untucked, but not tied. Behind Yulia, a spaceship flashes behind her. She looks obviously startled and then jumps. The screen seems to shake as the spaceship obviously lands. Yulia turns around and runs, finding the spaceship smoking in a parking lot. She pulls out a knife from a black bag and begins prying the metal apart, finding the alien Lena crouched on the ground. You clearly see Yulia speaking to Lena._

Yulia: Hold on! I'll help you!

_Yulia leaps into the ship and carries Lena out. Lena is unconscious and Yulia gives her mouth-to-mouth to get her to breathe. Lena comes to, looking dazed. Lena screams, causing Yulia to scream. Lena tries to run, but her leg is revealed to be bleeding and she merely falls back into Yulia's arms._

Yulia: I'm going to help you, don't fight me.

_Lena seems to understand and leans on Yulia as they walk to an apartment. Yulia, realizing the attention they'll get, beckons Lena to a fire escape. They force open the door to Yulia's apartment and she points to the bed. Lena sits down and Yulia cleans the wound. Lena winces as Yulia ties a black bandana around the wound, but then hugs Yulia, who hugs her back. Yulia looks Lena up and down and then shakes her head, going to a closet and pulling out two outfits, handing Lena one. Lena looks hesitant, like she isn't sure she should do this. Yulia, however, crawls out of her school clothes and tugs on a red long-sleeved top and a short skirt. Lena dresses in a white sweater and brown corduroys. Yulia smiles and nods, then undoes Lena's hair. Her hair falls to her shoulders and Yulia smiles more. She then pulls her outside and they race down the fire escape again. Several scenes flash across the scene; them in a movie, them laughing and drinking at a coffee shop, them trying on clothes in a mall. Finally, they are outside, walking and holding hands, and a spaceship reappears and you see only a gloved finger beckon to Lena. Lena looks to Yulia, who looks sad. Lena drops Yulia's hand and walks to the spaceship. A flight of steel steps come from the ship and Lena walks up them. As she does so, she looks like she did at the beginning of the video. The steps retract once Lena is aboard the ship and it flies away. Yulia turns and walks. The next scene is Yulia wearing a black nightgown and curled up on the bed. She is dreaming (you can tell, because the screen looks slightly foggy) of her and Lena kissing under the stars. The dream dissolves and you see Yulia looking disturbed, talking in her sleep._

Yulia: My Lena…come back to me…

_Yulia awakens and stands to look in the mirror. She picks up a knife (the same knife used to slice open the spaceship) and holds it to her heart. You see a hand with black nails force it away and Yulia turns to find Lena, dressed in what she was wearing before she boarded the spaceship and with her hair down. The two girls kiss and the video fades away._


End file.
